Prayer Of The Faithless
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: Harry PotterSailor Moon Crossover: Hogwarts is in deep peril. As a last resort, three young wizards summon help from another world. But will Usagi and the Sailor Soliders truly end the war? Who is this mysterious enemy and what are they searching for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter not mine. All other characters are mine unless otherwise noted. By the way, Harry and the others are in their seventh year at Hogwarts.

--Prayer Of The Faithless, Chapter One--

The skies were dark and omnious as an endless number of corpses were scattered among the ground. The once-famous school of witchcraft & wizardry quickly turned into canvases of blood. A war had been raging between Hogwarts and a as-of-yet unknown enemy for nearly a year. Yet no matter how many times both sides fought, there was very little information that could be gathered. But, one thing was in fact certain: this enemy would not stop until Hogwarts was either conquered or in complete ruin. 

High above the moonlit skies was a woman: her eyes were a soulless green, while her silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. She looked over this 'kingdom' and smiled.

"All of this will be Hers very soon," she said aloud. Turning her attention to some wizards & witches who had decided to join forces with the enemy for one reason or another, she quickly gave them orders:

"I don't care if you have to look all night! Search every area of this place until you find those damned brats!" In a flash, they had vanished.

Unbeknownst to her, hiding in the shadows of the forest were two young wizards and a very intelligent witch: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. These three had barely escaped with their lives thanks to Hagrid, but now they were being hunted down - more specificly, Harry - with a high bounty on his head.

"Harry, we can't stay here forever," Hermione said in a hushed whisper. "I think it's best that we should go ahead & get out of here."

"But we can't just leave them!" Harry replied. "There might be more survivors. We have to go back and - "

"For once, I agree with Hermione," Ron added. "Besides, we're already being hunted down by whoever's attacking us. And I thought You-Know-Who was scary!"

Hermione motioned for them to be quiet as a voice was heard:

"I'm hearing something from this direction. You two, comb over the area. If you find anything, report to me immediately."

Ron turned to Harry and pleaded, "C'mon, Harry! We've got to go now!"

Clutching his fists with his wand in his left hand, Harry reluctantly nodded. As much as he hated to leave any other survivors behind - if in fact, there were survivors, which was a scarry thought indeed for him - it seemed as if they had no other choice. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly crawled away, for they feared being spotted if they just got up and left. This continued for a while, and when they thought it was safe enough, they got up and started walking around. 

The forest was unusally thick with fog; because of this, they had been wandering for what seemed like hours; suddenly, they heard a loud 'THUD!' Ron had fallen to the ground out of exhaustion. Immediately, Hermione and Harry went over to help him up, though they could barely make him out through the fog's thickness.

"I've had it!" Ron yelled as the others helped him up. "If there's anything we need, it'd be a miricle - someone, anyone, to help us."

"Of course!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Didn't think of what before?" Harry asked with a quisitive look on his face.

"Help, of course," she replied.

"Wait a second: you just realized thast we need help NOW!" Ron said in shock.

Hermione planted her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
"Of course I have. What I mean is I just remembered a spell that I read about in 'Summoning Creatures and Other Magical Aides'. Supposedly, it allows one or more wizards to summon help from another world should a great crisis arise."

"And how exactly do we use this spell?" Ron asked.

"Simple. We stand in a circle, raise our wands into the air and shout 'Portus Helios'," she replied. "Since we're running out of options, I say we give it a try."

"Wait a second - what if this spell's a dud?" Harry inquired. "What if it doesn't do anything, or - "

"Let's face it, Harry. It's better than running around in circles here," Ron said. "Let's just go ahead and try this thing out."

Ron and Hermione did have a point: the only thing they'd been doing so far is running away. This was the time to finally fight back. Harry nodded, took out his wand, and pointed it into the air. After standing in a circle, Hermione and Ron soon followed suit.

"Okay, ready?" Hermione said. "On three: one, two, three - "

"PORTUS HELIOS!"

Out of the tips of their wands, white, silver, and pink trails of lights appeared and merged into a giant spiral of colorful lights. Just as quickly as it appeared, it flew up into the sky and vanished.

"Well, you got to admit, that was one hell of a light show," Ron said in awe.

"Indeed," Harry said. "Let's just hope this spell actually works."

"Let's also hope noone saw that light," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, i - it's nothing, Harry," Hermione replied. Still, she couldn't help but worry: she had a bad feeling that things would get worse long before they would get better.

End of Chapter One 


	2. Battle Of The Flame

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter not mine. All other characters are mine unless otherwise noted. Also, Harry is in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

--Prayer Of The Faithless, Chapter Two--

A sharp wind howls across Rei Hino's face as she struggled to find Usagi and the others, who have gone ahead of her; yet, no matter where she goes, she always ends up being farther behind. At last, she sees Usagi's outline - or at least, she hopes so.

"Usagi!" Rei cries. "Wait for me!"

As she moves toward the figure however, Rei suddenly becomes surrounded by a white fire. She tried to run through it, but the flames just grew larger. Out of nowhere, Rei hears a voice:

"Warriors from another world, you must save us!"

Rei turned around.  
"Who are you?" she cried. "Tell me!"

But the voice only repeats itself:  
"Warriors from another world, you must save us!"

"But - But I don't know how!" Rei cried.

The voice remains silent for a few moments, but then, it speaks again:

"Too much blood has already been shed. If you do not come and help us, everyone will die."

Rei suddenly wakes up panting and dripping in cold sweat. As she wiped the sweat from her forhead with the back of her right hand, she sits up in bed and begins to think.

"What is it with this dream?" she said aloud. "Who or what on earth is summoning us?"

Suddenly, Rei heard a noise comming from outside. Curious, she walks outside & notices Usagi, Minako, Matoko, and Ami looking up towards the sky.

"What are you all looking at?" Rei asked.

Usagi heard her voice and looked at her, chipper (yet often oblivious) as always.

"Hi, Rei! We came over to see how you were doing, but your grandfather told us you were asleep, and we were leaving when - "

"-The sky! It's changing!" Ami cried. "It's turning silver and white for some reason."

"Hey!" Usagi said, pouting. "I was just about to tell her!"

"Wait: silver and white?" Rei said, ignoring Usagi's whining. She looked upwards and it was just as they had said: the sky was changing colors. 'Maybe - Maybe it's a sign from that dream I've been having,' she thought. Rei was about to say something when everyone suddenly was surrounded by a large white fire.

"The dream!" Rei suddenly cried out, then said, "I'll explain it to you later" once she saw the others' confused looks on their faces. A voice, the same as in the dream, spoke to the Sailor Soldiers:

"Warriors from another world, you must save us! Too much blood has already been shed. If you do not save our world, everyone will die."

"What are you saying!" Minako said. The voice, however, said nothing.

The flames grew larger and brighter until it finally engulfed the girls, then vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While at home, Michiru suddenly gasped in shock while she is looking at her mirror in the bedroom: for a moment, she thought she saw a white and silver flame.

"What the hell is going on?" she wondered. As she looked at her mirror again, she screams.

Haruka immediately runs into the bedroom.

"Michiru! What happened?" Haruka asked.

"T - The mirror.." Michiru mumbled. Haruka glanced over at the mirror and was as surprised as she was: it was dripping in blood.

"I don't know what this means, but something is about to happen," Michiru said. "Of that I am certain."

"I agree," said a familiar voice.

Michiru & Haruka turned around to see Setsuna & Hotaru in the doorway.

"They have already gone," Hotaru said. "The Sailor Soldiers from the inner planets have already gone to end the crisis."

Setsuna nodded. "I have noticed a great shadow on the earth, but I don't know where it's comming from or who or what is causing it. We have to find the others and help them."

"But we don't even know where they are," Haruka replied.

All of a sudden, the room became engulfed in a white flame.

"Everyone, let's transform now!" Setsuna cried.

"Wait!" Hotaru said. "This flame will not hurt us. It is here to take us to destroy the cause of the crisis."

Once again, a voice spoke to them:

"Warriors from another world, you must save us! Too much blood has been shed. If you do not save us, everyone will die."

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stood there in shock, while Hotaru seemed oddly calm.

"What should we do?" said Haruka.

"Listen to the flame and trust it to lead us to the crisis," Hotaru replied. Michiru nodded in agreement, as did Setsuna. Haruka, though still suspicious, nodded as well. As before, the white flames engulfed them all, then vanished.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been waiting in the forest for something to happen, but it was all quiet: far too quiet.

"I don't think that spell worked," Ron said. "You sure we did everything right?"

"I know for a fact that we did!" Hermione hastily replied. "I remembered every single detail of the spell!"

"Then why hasn't anything - "

Ron was suddenly cut off when a large dome of white flames suddenly shot up from the ground. 

"What the bloody hell is it?" he cried.

The flame seemed to have read Ron's mind, for moments later, it vanished: in the middle of the circle where the flame was, there were nine young women. Ron just blinked.

"Bloody hell. Who are you all then?" Ron asked.

"These must be the people that the spell summoned," Harry said.

"S-Summoned?" Usagi said, standing up as she did so. "So, you didn't tell us that everyone would die if we didn't help you?"

Harry stepped forward. "I - I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

Ami cleared her throat and began to speak:

"She means that before we appeared here, we heard a voice say, 'Warriors from another world, you must save us! Too much blood has already been shed. If you do not save our world, everyone will die.'

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, we did summon you here, but we weren't even sure if the spell would actually work," she admitted. "It's just - we've been fighting this enemy, we've had so many of our friends die and we needed some help." Her eyes quickly filled with tears.

"W - We're sorry if we did anything wrong but - "

"It's okay," Usagi said. "We understand and as odd as this situation is, we'll help. Right, guys?"

Everyone nodded, which brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Then let's introduce ourselves: I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and this charming young lady is Hermione Granger," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Usagi replied. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, this is Rei, Mina, Matoko, Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka!" All other greetings were underway when suddenly, they heard a woman's voice:

"At last, I've found you!"

Everyone turned around and saw a woman with silver hair & green eyes. Her robes were the color of blood as a wicked smile crept across her face.

"Who are you?" Hermione cried.

"Me? I'm just the one who's going to kill you all and take the Scarred One," she replied. "But since we're being formal, my name is Mikiko. Now, if you'll just stand to the side, I might let you die quickly. After all, no enemy can stand before the Dark Queen."

'Dark Queen..?' Harry thought.

Mikiko quickly swooped down towards Harry, but Hermione quickly stood in front of him. With her wand pointed at Mikiko, she cried: "IMOBULUS!"

Mikiko threw an attack at the others in the form of dark spheres. Hermione stood there for a moment in shock.

"How can it be that she's immune to this spell?" she said. "And how can she fly without a broom?"

"Surrender to me in the name of the Dark Queen!" Mikiko cried as she attacked again.

Usagi looked at the other Sailor Soldiers: if they had any chance of survival, they had to transform. Ami knew what she was thinking, but she turned to Usagi and said, "We can't. We don't want those people or our enemy to know that we have powers. We have to get them out of here for now and come up with a plan."

Usagi said nothing for a moment, then spoke:

"Ami, I know what you mean, but when someone is in need, I just can't ignore that. We were called here to help others and that's exactly what we'll do. Everyone, get ready to transform now!"

"Um - transform? Are you all an Animagus or something?" Ron asked. Luckily for them, they would soon find out.

--End of Chapter Two-- 


	3. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Harry Potter not mine; all other characters are mine unless otherwise noted. Also, Harry is in his seventh year at Hogwarts, so this is slightly AU (Alternate Universe).

--Prayer Of The Faithless, Chapter Three--

Usagi and the others took out their transformation broaches. One by one, they called upon their powers:

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in awe of these transformations. They had no idea of the abilities they posessed: after all, they just met.

"I don't believe it," Ron said in awe. "Maybe that spell of yours worked after all, Hermione."

"Of course it did," she replied proudly.

Mikiko just stopped & stared. "Who the hell are you!" she cried.

Usagi Tuskino, now Eternal Sailor Moon, stood there for a moment: her golden hair & glistening white wings shone in what remaining moonlight there was.

"She looks like an angel from heaven," Hermione whispered. Ron & Harry nodded silently in agreement.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but what you've done to these people is unforgivible! I am the soldier of love and justice: Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon cried. 

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Sailor Neptune!"

Finally, they said together, "We'll punish you in the name of the moon!"

Mikiko continued staring for a moment, then quickly shook her head. 

"I've got to focus!" she continued. "I don't have time to play games with you. Now, die!" She attacked with a black flame & surrounded Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"I've got this covered," said Sailor Neptune as she prepared to destroy the fire.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Thanks to her quick thinkng, the fire was soon extinguished. Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus & Sailor Pluto launched a counter-attack:

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Mikiko was able to dodge the first attack, but she didn't dodge Pluto's attack in time, gets hit by the attack & falls to the ground. Sailor Moon cries, "Sailor Venus, now!" Sailor Venus then attacks:

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The chain quickly wrapped around Mikiko & pulled her to the ground. Sailor Saturn steps forward & places the blade of her staff against her neck.

"You will now answer to us," she said. "Who is the Dark Queen and why has she invaded this land?"

Mikiko turned her head slightly towards the youngest of the Sailor Soldiers & spat on her. "I'm not telling you a damn thing," she replied. "Besides, do you really think it's this easy to defeat one of the Dark Queen's strongest soldiers?" Without warning, Mikiko breaks free from the chains and yells:

"ILLUSION BREAK!"

The forest around them suddenly turned into numerous mirrors and shattered into a million pieces, revealing that they were actually in a torture chamber. Various spiders were crawling all over the walls, making Ron start to hyperventilate; Mikiko laughed the entire time while everyone else wondered what was going on, and she was more than happy to fill them in.

"I was very fortunate to have saw that strange light heading into the sky. When I realized what these stupid children were doing, I placed an illusion spell on you lot to make you think you were going deeper into the forest. I then reported it to the Dark Queen: she knew you were going to arrive here, one way or another." Mikiko then drew her arm forward & cut it with a sharp rock she had found outside the grounds earlier. She was slowly letting the blood form into a large puddle on the ground.

"Now you will see my true power. Binding Blood!"

The puddle of blood suddenly turned black as a large black blob appeared; it turned this way and that until it finally formed into several large whips that quickly wrapped around the Sailor Solders, as well as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Mikiko just smiled knowing that she had finally caught them all.

"The Dark Queen will be very pleased indeed," she continued, "and once she has all three Great Powers, the Dark Queen and Lord Voldemort will rule all worlds!"

"Voldemort? What the hell does he have to do with all this?" Harry cried.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mikiko replied. "Lord Voldemort and the Dark Queen are to be wed. Your forcomming death, Harry Potter, will be the best wedding gift of all."

--End Of Chapter Three-- 


End file.
